Across Time
by WolfsCub
Summary: A witch from Earth is summoned to a galaxy far far away to stop Anakin Skywalker from giving into the Dark Side of the Force. (So far, NOT really a Harry Potter Crossover. Rating may go up).
1. Chapter 1

When Hermione woke, she felt different, pain no longer tormented her. Her curiosity got the best of her. She seemed to be at a crossroads, the paths made of beaten, dusty earth, dark trees looming over her from every side, making her suspicious.

She swallowed hard. _Don't cry,_ she thought. _Am I really dead?_

Standing there looking like an idiot wasn't going to solve anything, so she walked on, hiding her wand. She blinked, she was at the same place they had been camping, the Forest of Dean, yet turning to apparate resulted in... nothing. She didn't feel any wards, though, and the light was all... wrong. The place was strangely silent. This wasn't truly the Forest of Dean.

 _I don't like this_ , she thought. _Is this what death is like?_

"Not quite. We never really die.", she froze at the soft voice behind her and fingered her wand. Not a Muggle, then. She was certain she hadn't voiced her thoughts. The presence didn't feel hostile either. "That's because I'm not." _Right. Because this isn't freaky at all._ "Bit sarcastic, I see." _Who are you?_ Hermione started to turn, but found she couldn't. "You may call me Qui-Gon." Hermione sighed.

 _That's a bit of a curious name, but I'm really not one to talk_. "Indeed." _You're not human, are you?_ Only silence answered her. _Did you bring me here?_

"Yes. Unless you'd rather become one with everything sooner rather than later. That can easily be arranged." _Ahumm..._ "Good. We can now begin to prepare you for your next great adventure." _Now you sound like Dumbledore. May I turn now?_

She could and she did so.

The entity appeared as a tall blue eyed man. His brownish hair was partially bound, while the rest flowed past his shoulders, a beard and a moustache graced his kind looking face. He used brown leather boots and throusers, and a sort of kimono, along with a brown cowled robe. He had a metallic cilinder in his left hand, which couldn't be a wand, but Hermione was keeping her mind open to such a possibility, no matter how improbable.

"You do well, being careful." She arched an eyebrow. "You never know when someone might want to decapitate you or carve an insult on your arm." Hermione simply stared and gripped her wand tighter. "You have been called here for a reason, young one." _Care to share what my next greatest adventure is going to be?_ "Well... in a galaxy far far away, there is or was a young slave boy who grew obssessed with a young girl named Padme, who so happened to be Queen of Naboo at the time. Unfortunately, this obssession grew into love." Hermione waited for an elaboration and, when it didn't come, she finally spoke aloud.

"And that is bad... why? What's so wrong with such a thing?"

"He will suffer an even greater loss, which will make him fear losing such a love, and in his efforts to avoid such a thing, he will turn dark."

Hermione lowered her eyes and observed a reddish leaf right in front of her.

"Darkness doesn't necessarily mean evil. What do you mean with dark? And... you are talking about the past and the future like... I can't tell if you consider them set in stone... or not.", she muttered, and sighed. "Am I supposed to embark on some crusade, here? I'm guessing this love is either forbidden or going to make a lot of other people utterly miserable, or I wouldn't be here, right?"

"Both, actually", answered Qui-Gon.

"How... nice.", she paused. "What is Mr. Mistery like?"

"Caring and compassionate. However, some would say the emotional bonds he forms with others are too strong and cloud his judgement. He fears loss."

"Everybody fears loss, in some degree or another.", she cleared her throat. "So... why me?"

"You are strong, brilliant, adaptable... and a wielder of Magic. Or so they call it, in your world." He smiled. "We call it the Force."

"Who is we."

"The Jedi."

"You... you want me to... interact with this person and do what? Make him _not_ fall in love with a Queen?", she rolled her eyes. "Like I can compete with _that."_

 _"Your_ qualities surpass the Queen's. And you are strong willed enough to handle the Jedi council. And so selfless."

"I am not selfless."

"Then why did you sacrifice your life to save the Boy-who-Lived-and-just-wouldn't-die?"

 _Because I loved him like a brother. Because I'd rather he lived than... Harry sacrificed so much._

"So did you. And now... it's time for you to change what was."

"Terrible things have happened to the wizards who meddled with Time."

"You won't be meddling with Time, and I'm not a wizard. Now. We shall begin your lessons."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione Granger adjusted the hood over her head and tried not to accidentally brush against any aliens in Mos Espa, the strangest space outpost on this side of Tatooine. The strangest and only space outpost I've seen so far. Nevermind the simulators. It was hot, but thank goodness for cooling charms. And glamours. It was strange looking at herself in the mirror and closely looking like she was a first year in Hogwarts. Minus the hair and teeth issues, thank you very much. Qui-Gon – or the entity that mimicked him – assured her everything would be alright and that today would be the day she would first contact Mr. Mistery. She knew Padme's name, but not his.

"You will know him, as soon as you see him." Great, she thought. Such a help, that is. "Now you sound like Yoda." He didn't explain who that was, either.

Watto's store was weird and chaotic, like so many other establishments on this planet – make it this galaxy – and off he went to search for the parts she required, leaving a dirty thin little boy, dressed in rags, who sat down, watching the store and doing a poor job of pretending not to be staring at her. Harry… He reminds me of Harry, dressed in his cousin's hand-me-downs. He blurted out a question, soon enough.

"Are you an angel?"

"Well, that would be telling, wouldn't it?", she smiled widely at the boy, whose blue eyes grew wider. "I'm sorry, I was only teasing you a little. In my world, angels are beautiful, kind guardian spirits, who watch over you. Who guide you."

"Then you must be an angel."

"And you a cherub.", she smiled. "My name is Hermione Granger. What's yours?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

"Well, I'm on an errand, and your employer is taking quite a bit of time.", he squirmed. "What is it?" The boy confessed the Toydarian owned him and his mother, Shmi. "Oh, well, he doesn't seem very nice.", she replied, and Anakin seemed to relax a bit, as he realized Hermione was not judging him for being a slave.

"He is better than the Hutt who owned us before him." The boy's gaze was so intent on her he hardly noticed the new customers coming in. He paused, watching her. "Would you like to meet my mother? She'd love to have an angel dining with us." Hermione smiled.

"Very well, little cherub." As Watto came in, they finished their transaction and once again she turned to Anakin. "I'll see you soon."

"Wait!", everyone seemed to stop at stare at them, making the little boy blush beet red. "I… you don't know where I live. And it's dangerous out there, you shouldn't go alone."

"I'll find you, don't worry.", she playfully winked at him and exited the shop.

Well, that worked better than I expected. But I wonder if it was enough. There was still time, and so she decided to explore Mos Espa. She shuddered at the memory of the others in the store; avoiding looking at her teacher's face in this time or reality, or whatever this was, had helped her maintain her composure, fortunately.

It had been easy, finding Anakin's home. She could have asked around, but a wandless tracking spell had done the trick. Though talented, it wouldn't do to underestimate the young boy, so Hermione had kept her mental shields in place. It would be preferable to reach Shmi before Qui-Gon's entourage arrived.

She had changed her clothing to something Muggle, of her Earth, and carried the food capsules and a dark case, the size of her forearm and hand, with her. She smiled gently at the woman and introduced herself as an acquaintance of Anakin, and a guest for dinner. Worry subtly plagued Shmi's countenance.

"I hope you don't mind, but as I wouldn't like to be a burden, I have brought food with me.", she said, and handed her the capsules.

"That's not really necessary."

"Oh… I have the feeling your son has probably invited more people for dinner. He seems to be very friendly, and a special boy."

"He is.", she smiled. "He is."

"He seems… to be very handy in mechanics."

"Quite. He is also a good pilot. I don't like when he podraces, but…"

"It's alright. Did you hear that? I think Anakin is here." Here they come, she thought.

"Mom, I'm home." Anakin apologized for not warning Shmi in advance.

"Well, Anakin, we are fortunate since Hermione had already warned me, and was kind enough to bring extra supplies for dinner." Anakin beamed at the young witch and Qui-Gon introduced Jar Jar Binks.

"Mesa happy to meet ya!", said the Gungan menace.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, though the young lady seems to be missing.", Hermione noted.

"She didn't like the heat.", frowned Anakin. "And she seemed a bit…" Hermione's eyebrows rose, "I didn't like the way she reacted when I told her I am a slave.", the boy blurted out.

"Well, Anakin, I suppose she might be from a world where slavery isn't very common, and sometimes people just… don't know how to react. Maybe it was too much to process. This heat and Mos Espa seem to do strange things to your brain!", Anakin's frowning face twisted into a soft smile. "Now, I don't know about you but I'm a little hungry."

Dinner started as a quiet affair, interrupted by Jar Jar's antics, to which Hermione barely blinked; something Anakin noted.

"Well, Anakin, the truth is… when I was younger I went to… a special school. And I made quite a bit of acquaintances and a few friends. One of them had – sorry, Jar Jar – horrible table manners. Though… his heart was in the right place.", she mused, looking lost in memories for a little while.

"I… I noticed Qui-Gon and you have a laser weapon, Hermione. That place you went to… was it a school for Jedis?", he asked, excited.

"I didn't receive that sort of training back then.", she mumbled.

"So you had it later?", Bah-humbug, thought Hermione.

"Anakin… Jedis are trained from a very young age.", Hermione replied.

"Why?", uh, time to pass the hot potato.

"You should ask that to Qui-Gon Jinn, since he is a Jedi.", she chirped, smiling like a Cheshire cat. The Jedi Master quirked an eyebrow.

"You never know if I didn't kill a Jedi and took his weapon.", said Qui-Gon, to which Anakin replied nobody could kill a Jedi.

"Death comes to us all, Ani. Even Jedis.", muttered Hermione. "Well… I should get going."

"Already?!", protested Anakin. "It's much too soon. I'd love for you to check out the protocol droid I'm building, C3PO. And my pod, it's the fastest ever. C'mon!", he pleaded.

"Very well then. Excuse me.", said Hermione. "Master Qui-Gon, Madam.", the witch nodded to them and followed Anakin, who had transformed into a little chatterbox. Hermione looked on and smiled tenderly at the boy. He really is cute. She sobered up. Hard to believe what… no, don't think it.

"Hermione!"

"Oh, Ani, no need to bellow at me like that. I was lost in my thoughts, that's all."

"You seemed so… sad. Why?"

"I apologize. I shouldn't think about the past so much. I have… lost a lot of people I loved, Anakin, and I haven't had the opportunity to mourn. I… I should go."

"But I've hardly showed you 3PO!"

"I'm sorry, Anakin.", she felt horrible, manipulating the young boy. "I'll come back. I'm just… upset right now. Don't worry, I'll be fine, I just need to rest."

"There's a sandstorm coming real soon. I know, why don't you lay down for a bit, here. This is my cot. Don't worry." She frowned.

"I don't want to be a bother." Perfect.

"It's okay. I'll just go check on Qui-Gon, and I'll be back in a bit. You rest now."

Hermione sat on the cot and then laid down, closing her eyes, relaxing, meditating briefly and then began with stretching her senses. Focusing on her core, and then into her mental landscape, she walked between memories. The dirt road of the Forest of Dean ended in the wizarding village of Hogsmeade, and she took up the path to Hogwarts. Her home.

She was almost there when she got pulled back by Anakin and Qui-Gon; unexpectedly, she shoved the Jedi Master against the wall, sticking him to it. Anakin was surprised and stared at the Jedi.

"Wow!", he exclaimed. "Do all Jedis learn how to do that?!" Hermione shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

"Maybe.", she snickered at the boy's hopeful look.

"I would appreciate it if you could remove me from the wall." Hermione closed her eyes briefly and Qui-Gon was unstuck, falling into the ground. "You were meditating?"

"Sorting memories, actually. I do apologize for reacting so strongly. Constant vigilance and all."

"Sorting memories?", asked Ani.

"Yes. The process, to me, is easier after a short meditation. It helps me especially when I feel confused, or lost, or upset, really. It puts things in perspective.", she paused. "Well, if the storm is over, Ani, I think I should go. I've imposed enough on your hospitality."

"Nonsense.", said Qui-Gon. "We've just met." The man was looking appraisingly at her, obviously making calculations.

"And guess what!", Ani then proceeded to relate all pertinent facts with regard to what Hermione would later on mentally refer as to the pod menace and Company. Company being the Nubian ship. Anakin was going to compete and, without any doubt, win.

"I know I can win. It's the fastest ever!", he repeated at the sight of a smirk in Hermione's face.

"How fast have you piloted it?", she asked, eyebrows raised, anticipating the answer.

"Well… I'm still working on a few quirks…"

Another day came. Hermione's… tutor, for lack of a better word, instructed her to remain for a while longer. She would divide her time helping Shmi around the house or helping Ani with the pod. Padme seemed to keep her distance. Hermione's magic helped with that too – if Ron had been alive, he would probably once again refer to her as scary brilliant. And sneaky. She did enjoy ward casting.

She just hoped she was doing the right thing.

Ani, special boy he was, sensed perhaps that Hermione was special as well. Different. Different from him, from his mother, from Qui-Gon, from everyone else he had ever met in his so far short life. She was older than her years, and there was so much pain and sadness at times, in her eyes. Anakin knew what that felt like, oh yes.

Pain was very much a part of a slave's life, along with fear. Anakin was afraid for his mother, not so much for himself, he knew he had worth thanks to his abilities. Mother too, had worth, just not what their owner saw. Mom was Anakin's only light in the darkness, but it didn't abate that need he had. Of going up to the stars, of becoming a Jedi, strong and fearless. Anakin wanted to be brave. He had fear, yet he wasn't afraid. How to put it? His fear wasn't of getting hurt in a fight, or displeasing his master; Anakin was very capable of handling himself. No, that ingrained fear was something more elusive, and far more emotional.

The day came. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Mom were there to see him off. Padme too, but he was too preoccupied with looking around for Hermione to care about what she was saying. Yes, yes, he knew they hoped; so did he. He knew he'd win, he just knew it. He felt it in his bones, the Force was with him.

"Ani.", there were two gentle hands squeezing his shoulders.

"Hermione!", he beamed. "You came!"

"I wouldn't miss it, besides… I promised I'd come, didn't I?", she winked. "And here I am, young Skywalker."

"Won't you wish me luck?", he felt a tad embarrassed, looking for her approval. The girl smiled softly.

"Yes.", she smiled and sobered, kneeling and quickly kissing his brow. "May the Force be with you." That little kiss seemed to have given him liquid luck or to have implanted itself permanently in his head, or in his heart.

And he won. He won!

And he was free! But Mom wasn't. But his heart… his heart told him he would, very likely, see her again.

And so, he turned his back on his dear Mother, to leave that dry and nearly forgotten planet.

As he ran towards the ship, fear constricted his heart again, fear of the unknown, fear of the strange warrior fighting Qui-Gon. It lessened once his eyes laid upon a cloaked Hermione, burdened with a black pack. He knew it was her, he could feel it, his heart beating wildly in his chest a second later, feeling a strange force coming from her and heading impossibly quickly towards the Jedi's enemy, knocking him down to the ground, disoriented.

Qui-Gon Jinn blessed the Force and wasted no time heading towards the ship. Returning to Naboo was the top priority.

"Thank you…"

"You are quite welcome, Master Jinn. You may call me Hermione. That applies to you as well, Padawan Kenobi."

"Likewise. Hermione, thank you for saving my Master."

"I had a friend like him. He didn't go looking for trouble, it usually found him."

"I look forward to meet him.", said a smiling Kenobi.

"Not possible, I'm afraid."

"Oh, my condolences.", Hermione grimaced and turned to remove her outer robes and her bag. She excused herself, but alas, she had to be taken to the Queen, who offered her thanks to the young witch; Qui-Gon did the same. Annoyance plagued Hermione's features, and the Queen questioned her on it.

"I am well, Your Highness. But I grow tired and I do not deserve such praise. You are too kind.", she bowed gracefully and turned on her heel, leaving the room.

Qui-Gon approached the young girl, her face contorted into a fierce frown, her eyes unseeing, not fixed on the control room nor its people, rather in some other place, or some other time; Anakin discreetly followed him, hiding close by.

"I did not do it for them.", she whispered.

"Who then?", the Jedi asked. She laughed.

"Why… I did it for Anakin. And no, I won't tell you why."

"There is a prophecy…"

"The Chosen One… Have a care, Master Jinn… prophecies can be fickle things, and are open to interpretation!", Qi-Gon frowned at the anger present in the girl's forceful tone. "They do not always come true in the manner or timeframe one expects. So… have a care. Have a care.", she turned her back on him and laughed then, a dark, then hollow laugh that chilled him to the bone. He grasped his lightsaber. "Don't be an idiot. I'm not your enemy. Unless you're thinking of going over to the Dark Side." She turned to him and he could feel a wave of sadness and loss coming from her. "I have lost so many, thanks to a stupid prophecy, forgive me if I have little tolerance for them."

"I do believe Anakin is the Chosen One."

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Right now he is a little boy, about to face Jedi training, which will be hard enough as it is. Do not punish him with a burden he doesn't understand yet, Master Jinn. Perhaps one day I shall tell you Harry's story and mine. Then you'll see what I mean."

Anakin frowned. Hermione was his friend, wasn't she? She would confide in him, then. He pouted slightly; who was this Harry? He seemed to be so important to Hermione… but so was he! He beamed, she had saved Qui-Gon for him. She knew how important Qui-Gon was to him!

And she… she was important to him as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was time for some very much needed shuteye. A female figure entered the control room and managed some controls, her back towards Hermione.

"Looking for something?", Hermione's sudden presence and question made the other girl shriek. "You know you shouldn't be here. If you are looking for the message, you will not find it. It's nothing more than a forgery, a lie to deceive the Queen of Naboo.", she lowered her voice, whispering. "In short, to deceive you." Padme's eyes widened. "I have not told them, nor will I. Do the unexpected, and you will keep your enemies on their toes. And now, if I may suggest some rest. Your Highness has a big day ahead." Padme remained silent, measuring Hermione and her soulful eyes, and bid her goodnight.

The witch sighed and walked through the spacious room.

"What were you talking about with Padme?", asked Anakin.

"Can't sleep?", asked the witch, turning to face the boy. He shook his head, and replied it was too cold. "I'll sleep next to you then, we'll share my blanket. Yours seems a little too thin, more appropriate for Tatooine." She retrieved her pack and took a thin dark red blanket.

"So is yours.", she smiled mysteriously.

"No… mine is special." She sat down next to him, putting an arm around the boy, who settled against her. "Comfortable?" he nodded. "Sleep now."

Anakin had so many questions to ask Hermione, but he was getting gradually warmer and sleep seemed to be coming to him far too quickly. Hermione fondled his hair twice and whispered two (or was it three?) strange words and then he lost consciousness.

Much later, he woke to find her gone, the surface he was sleeping on was now surprisingly comfortable, though Hermione's blanket was the only thing wrapping him. He rose and folded it, looking around for her black bag.

But the bag and its mistress were gone, so he placed it next to his belongings, intending to give it back later. It had been the best sleep he had had in months. He blushed; he hoped not to have drooled onto Hermione during the night, as sometimes he would wake with a small pool of drool on his pillow. He sighed, and went looking for some breakfast.

Hermione was nowhere to be found. Where could she be? Apparently they were almost arriving in Coruscant. There she was; Hermione stood close to the Queen of Naboo, wearing a dark red dress, looking like an angel. One of the handmaidens had her bag.

The landing now complete, the Queen's group and security left the ship, and Anakin remained, unsure of what to do.

He decided to wait, and followed Qui-Gon's steps after shoving Hermione's blanket inside his bag. Soon they were all inside an air taxi with a Senator, who looked skeptically at him and Jar Jar; Anakin didn't like it very much. Hermione seemed tense and seemed to be weighting the white haired Palpatine. The man sneered at her, and then frowned, as Hermione was none too impressed with him. She was giving him quite the stare.

Now, waiting in an anteroom with Jar Jar and Hermione, while the Queen and her entourage met with the Senator, he could see she was lost in her thoughts, a frown on her face. She rose and walked towards a window, and stood there. He came closer.

"Hermione…"

"Anakin."

"I… have your blanket."

"Keep it. I'm not going to need it, I think."

"I… I was thinking… I don't know what's going to happen to me, Hermione, or if I'll ever see you again… so…"

"Anakin. I will always have a little place in my heart for you. You won't always be a little boy. Don't be afraid to grow up, but don't try to grow up too fast either."

"Why are you?..."

"I think… I'm not going to be allowed to be here for too long a time, now, Ani."

"Are you gonna die?!"

"Death is a natural part of life, Ani, nothing to be upset about, but no… I won't.", she swallowed. "I've come to care about you. Just, try to be safe. And do as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan tell you. I don't know when I'll have to leave, nor when I'll be able to come back."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you, I made a vow."

There was noise and Anakin and Jar Jar turned to look at it, seeing nothing. Ani turned to speak to Hermione, but…

"She's gone, Jar Jar!"

"Mesa dina see Misa Hahmyoneenee."

The Gungan mispronounced her name worse than Viktor Krum, she mused. She measured the boy's unhappy countenance at her disappearance, as she stood there, nearly invisible. _I have come to care for him. And he will be miserable._ She turned and apparated away to the top of the building, sitting on the edge, looking towards the Jedi Temple. Then again, I wager he wasn't too happy the other time, not seeing Padme for ten years. She sighed. Well, now I wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Qui-Gon Jinn withstood Yoda's verbal lashing, he thought about the young woman.

"Anything else?", asked Mace Windu.

"We have met another Force user. I think.", Qui-Gon said.

"Think you or know you?", asked Yoda.

"She is a human girl, appears to have eleven years old, yet…", he paused, frowning.

"Yet?"

"I cannot really say. Her countenance, her eyes speak of one much older. Darker, as well."

"You believe her to be a Sith?"

"No.", definitely not, thought Qui-Gon. "Her darkness comes from pain, and loss." He related the conversation he had with her on the control room of the Nubian ship. As well as the let's-stick-Qui-Gon-to-the-wall episode. The other Masters chuckled.

"Unexpected and creative is the use of the Force by the young one.", said Yoda.

"I don't think it was the Force, the power she used."

"What think you it was, then?"

"It was different, like nothing I've ever felt. Not even when I've visited places where the Dark side lingers." The Jedi Masters froze and looked to Yoda.

After a pregnant pause, it was decided that Anakin Skywalker would be tested immediately and Hermione Granger was to be watched.

After the Jedi council determined that Anakin was not to be trained, Qui-Gon decided to do so unofficially and added, "From what I understand, the Queen wishes to return to Naboo, and to bring Hermione Granger along.", said Qui-Gon. Anakin, still present, perked up.

"Go you will, take your Padawan, and leave your ward behind will you, in the care of the Jedi Order.", said Yoda. "No, not negotiable. Done will this be." Yoda was firm, gestured to one of the Masters and Anakin was lead away. "Underestimate the Dark side we must not. Clouded is his future, and yours as well. Watch Hermione Granger you must. Dangerous she might be."

Anakin brooded as the strange Jedi Master led him away. He had gained freedom, but what for? He had dreamed of becoming a Jedi and now, even if Qui-Gon had decided to make him his ward and unofficially train him, he still wouldn't be accepted by them.

What was to become of him? Would anyone ever want him around?


End file.
